Baron Silver 2
by Blackwaterpony
Summary: The world had been changed forever after Baron Silver had left, but his children still are around and they are keeping the story going.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years had passed from the time that Baron Silver had come to Equestria. The people who had touched in his few years here had tried to move on and continue their lives. Since Silver had left the ponies never were the same again, they had missed him, and they felt even worse for Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Scootaloo was now 19 years old and began her life working with Rainbow Dash on the weather team and taking care of her little brother and sister when Rainbow Dash did most of the working.

The little filly and colt were both 8 year old twins who seemed to be much stronger and faster than the other young ponies at the school. Most ponies would say that because of their father, they have some of their extreme powers. The two little ponies never did know much about their father, but they knew he must have been famous to have a statue in the middle of Ponyville honoring him. Another thing about these two young ponies was that they were very rebellious. They would go off and create problems and prank people for fun.

When the young ponies would go to school, they would never really pay attention because they thought that it would be useless for them to learn what they were being taught in school. Most of the time, Silver Jr. wouldn't even come to school and would go out to the Everfree forest. Rainbow Dash hated that he would do that because he could get hurt badly out in the forest alone.

One day Twilight Sparkle saw Baron Silver Jr. running off into the forest so she tried to stop him. She was not able to keep up for long, but she was still following him to see what was going on. Silver Jr. had stopped by a rock with a red orb on it. The orb would begin to glow brightly when anyone got close to it. Twilight Sparkle saw the light and she ran as fast as she could to get to the light. When Twilight Sparkle finally got to the light she saw Silver Jr. there. Twilight saw the orb and gasped. "That's one of the 10 magic orbs that were lost over 10,000 years ago!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, startling Silver Jr.

Silver was shocked to know that he had been around a magical orb all this time and that he had found it. "I need to take this to Canterlot and show it to Celestia and Luna right away" Twilight exclaimed. "If you are going to take my orb, I'm going with you to Canterlot" said the young colt. "Fine, let's go to talk your mother about this trip if you are going to have to come with me" said Twilight.

When Silver and Twilight had got to Rainbow Dash, the small filly Rainbow Silver wanted to come to Canterlot with them. Rainbow Dash knew that it would be best to send them together because of how close they are. "Baron, you can only go if your sister comes along with you" Rainbow Dash told the young colt. Silver Jr. nodded and his sister trotted over to him. "You two go off and play now I want to talk to Twilight about the trip" Rainbow Dash had said in a serious tone. "Twilight, you must make sure that my kids stay safe and don't do anything that they would regret in Canterlot, ok?" Rainbow Dash told Twilight. "Ok I promise that nothing bad will happen to them" Twilight replied.

Scootaloo flew down to check out what her little brother and sister were up to not being at school this time of day. "Is there something wrong, Baron, Rainbow, why aren't you two at school. The two young ponies began to chant "We're going to Canterlot" over and over. Scootaloo walked into the house and asked Rainbow Dash what was going on. Twilight Sparkle filled Scootaloo in on what had happened out in the Everfree forest. Scootaloo wanted to join in on the trip to Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight, Scootaloo, Rainbow, and Baron were getting ready really early because today was the day that they would be heading to Canterlot. It was still dark out in Ponyville, but they were going to be leaving on the train to Canterlot very shortly. The sun was starting to rise and Scootaloo walked into the twins' room and told them that it was time for them to get outside and they were heading over to the train station. The three had met up with Twilight and Spike getting ready to depart from the station as well. The train had arrived and they all boarded the train.

After a few hours they had reached Canterlot. A group of the top royal guards of Canterlot had been waiting at the train station to take the ponies to see the Princesses. Twilight Sparkle was the one holding on to the orb. The orb was glowing bright and the murmurs of ponies in the streets were the only things you could here as they headed towards the castle.

When they had gotten to the castle, the ponies were greeted by Luna who told the group to follow her. Twilight had spent many years here at Canterlot Castle, but she was taken to rooms that she did not even know about. Deep down below the castle, at least a mile underground.

When they had finally stopped, there was a gated off room that had 5 guards and many locks on it. Luna waved the Guards to unlock the doors and let them in. When everyone had entered the room Celestia was standing there with another one of the orbs.

"Aha, you finally are here, Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Celestia. "Princess, what do these orbs do, why are we here" asked Twilight. "Oh my dear student Twilight, don't you remember" Celestia had replied. "No, what should I remember, Princess" Twilight was now even more confused. "These orbs give the finders of the orbs 3 wishes each" Luna blurted out. "Uh, so can we have our wishes now" the twins asked at the same time. The orbs seemed to be glowing more brightly as they came closer together. "No young foals, you need to have the other eight orbs present if you want to make your wishes" Celestia said. "Oh I remember now, the orbs the rest of them aren't in Equestria! They are in some land that lays outside of Equestria" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight Sparkle, my best student, would you like to go on journey to find the rest of these orbs with your friends you have here" Princess Celestia asked. "Yes I woul-"Twilight was interrupted by Luna "If you are going I am going to come with you." "Luna, are you sure of this" Celestia said seeming upset with her tone. "Yes one of us will have to protect them out there in the forgotten lands of Oblitus Terris"


End file.
